Return to Charming
by bethie86
Summary: what happens to Juice when the love of his life walks back in it? How does he handle it and what about her being another Son's younger sister?
1. Chapter 1

Bethany Winston couldn't believe she was really back in this town. She hadn't been here in years and now she was returning with a five month old baby boy in tow. She didn't know how the reception of her return would be. She looked at her son in the rear view mirror. She drove familiar streets to Teller-Morrow to see who was working. She was hoping he was there but wasn't sure he would be. She hadn't seen him since she left and she was worried about how he would feel that she was back. She spotted her brother as she pulled into the lot. He looked up from what he was doing. She got out of the car and went to get her son out of the back. He was asleep.

"Can I help you?" he walked up to the car.

She turned and looked at him. He stopped dead and stared at her.

"Bethany?" he asked.

"Hey Op," she said softly.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Op, it's been bad."

"Beth, what the hell?"

She held her son in her arms and stared at him. He sighed.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Your nephew, Trae." She said.

"My nephew?"

"Yeah,"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"A lot, Op. I want to tell you a lot."

He nodded and ushered her into the clubhouse. She sighed heavily. He looked at her.

"Tell me," he said.

That is when she spotted him. He had just come down the hall. He stopped when he saw her. He couldn't believe she was actually back. Bethany stared at him. He walked past them acting like he hadn't seen her. She turned back to her brother.

"Does Mary know you're back here?" Opie asked.

"No, after she lost you, she tried to move us even farther away from Charming. I wanted to come back so bad. I hated where I was. The life is in more places than just Charming and more than just California." Bethany said.

"What do you mean?"

"Trae's father is a biker."

"So?"

"He's a biker that doesn't live by the same type of creed that you and I were raised on."

"What did he do to you?"

"He's been beating me. Not one member cares. I'm expected to do more than I've ever seen you guys do to women around here."

Opie could feel his blood boil. He saw Juice out of the corner of his eye. He could see Juice's rage building. He knew that Juice was listening to the conversation. Juice got up and stormed out. Jax came in the clubhouse. He glanced at the two by the bar. He looked at Opie funny before actually looking at the woman sitting with Opie, holding a baby.

"Oh my god, Bethany?" Jax asked.

She looked up and nodded. He smiled and hugged her.

"How the hell are you?" he asked.

"I've been better," she said.

"Who is the little guy?"

"My son, Trae."

"He's cute."

"Thanks."

Bethany looked down at the baby in her arms. She knew that she was home. She should have never allowed her mother to keep her gone for so long. She had been thru hell. There was no saving her from club life. She had found one in another town and now she was hoping that she was going to be able to come back from that to SAMCRO.

"Op, I'm in danger." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The guy who fathered Trae is after me. I took his son. He's raped me to make sure I got pregnant with his son. I don't blame Trae, it's not his fault that he's here. I just want him away from those guys."

"You know we'll keep you safe," Jax piped up.

"I know you will, which is why I came back here."

"Does Piney know you're back?"

"No one knows I'm here but you guys. I haven't seen anyone. I came straight here."

Jax nodded. Opie stared at his sister wondering how their father would take her being back in Charming. He knew Piney had missed his daughter but wasn't sure the old man could take her return in the state she was in.

"Holy shit, Bethany Winston," a female voice said.

They all turned to see Gemma in the doorway. Bethany stood and walked toward her aunt with the baby in her arms. Gemma stared at her.

"How the hell have you been, baby?" Gemma asked.

"Not good, Aunt Gem," she replied.

"What happened to you, baby girl?"

"It's a long story."

"Well come to my office and we will talk."

Bethany nodded and followed Gemma out of the clubhouse. They went to the office at the shop. A familiar sound caught her attention before the door closed. Bethany turned to see her father pulling into the lot on his trike. She glanced at Gemma and started to walk out of the office. Gemma stopped her.

"Wait, baby. We don't need to send the old man to the hospital from a heart attack, now do we? Let the boys handle it," she said.

Bethany watched her brother come out of the clubhouse and walk toward her dad. She saw them talking and pointing toward the office. She couldn't hear what any of them were saying. They walked her way, making her nervous. Piney opened the office door and stared at her.

"Daddy," she felt the tears choke her up.

"Baby girl," he stared at her.

"I have missed you so much,"

"Come here."

He pulled her into his arms. He held her close causing the baby to squirm and squeak. He looked down at the baby.

"Your grandson, Trae." Bethany told him.

"He's perfect," Piney smiled.

"Daddy, I'm home for good."

"Good, I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you all."

Gemma looked at the family reunion going on in her office. She felt like a piece of her family was home and it was a little more complete.

"We have to have a dinner," Gemma said.

"Is that your answer to every occasion, mom?" Jax asked.

"You hush."

Jax shook his head, laughing. Bethany looked at her brother. He sighed. She was going to stay with him, Donna, and the kids. He wasn't going to let her stay anywhere else.

"I can't wait for you to meet Donna and the kids," he said.

She nodded. Juice was in the garage. She was watching him from the corner of her eye, trying to keep it from being obvious. Everyone left the office, leaving Gemma and Bethany alone.

"He hasn't been with anyone else since you left," she said.

"Who?" Bethany asked.

"Honey, I know where your heart is, please don't act like I'm crazy. I get enough of that with these damn boys around here."

Bethany sighed.

"It doesn't matter, he won't want me now. I'm ruined." Bethany said.

"No you aren't honey, you are a mother." Gemma said.

"Because I was raped."

"Honey, he loves you. No matter what he says, he loves you."

"Gemma, I don't know."

Gemma looked out at the shop. Juice was staring their direction but he hadn't moved from where he was. He had no idea they were watching him. The baby began to fuss. Bethany got up from the seat she had taken across from Gemma.

"Is there somewhere I can nurse him?" she asked.

"Yeah honey, I'll close up in here. I'll keep them all out," Gemma said.

"Thank you,"

"Of course baby."

Bethany sighed heavily. Gemma kept all the boys out of the office so she could nurse her son and get him back to sleep. Juice went back to work as soon as Gemma came out of the office.

"Juice," Gemma said.

He looked up. Gemma waved him over to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Tell me what you're feeling," she said.

"About what?"

"Bethany being back."

He shrugged. He wasn't sure what to think. His stomach jumped to his throat every time he thought about her. It rolled when he saw her looking at him. He was scared of the rejection that would surely go along with him telling her that he still loved her. Opie sighed. He saw Gemma talking with Juice and knew what the conversation was about. He felt for Juice but this was still his sister. He would do anything to protect her from getting hurt anymore.

"Op, when are you gonna be off?" Bethany had just come out of the office.

"About an hour, why?" he asked.

"I'm tired."

"Take my room," Juice piped up.

She looked at him. He nodded. She didn't know if he was serious or if he was joking. He stared at her.

"I'm serious, Op can come get you when he's done," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She nodded. He led her to the clubhouse and to his room. She looked around, surprised to find it actually clean.

"You look surprised," he said.

"It's clean," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I always hear this voice in the back of my head telling me to pick shit up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, kind of annoying."

She grinned. There was a picture of the two of them on his dresser from when they were dating.

"You still have this?" she asked.

"My favorite picture," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is this, your favorite picture? We look so young."

"We were really young."

She nodded. He sighed again. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. She glanced at him for a moment before sitting on the bed. He ran his hand across his head.

"I'll let you rest," he said.

She nodded slowly. He didn't move from the door.

"Juice," she started.

"Sorry," he turned and left the room.

She placed the baby on the bed and sighed heavily. She hadn't stopped loving him and she probably never would but it was obvious he didn't want her. She knew that he couldn't want her anymore. She was a mother but she was ruined. She felt dirty all over again and could feel the guy's hands all over her body. It gave her the creeps. She wanted to call out to Juice and have him come back but she knew that wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma planned to have her dinner in two days. That would give Bethany a few days to settle back into life in Charming. That night the boys all went to a party at CaraCara. Juice threw himself head on into the women there. He was trying to forget about her. She obviously had someone or she wouldn't have a kid. He hadn't seen a ring so she wasn't married but she was probably dating someone so he was going to drown his sorrow in porn stars.

Opie walked into the CaraCara party. He saw Juice out of the corner of his eye face down on some girl. He shook his head and let it go. He didn't want anyone else to hurt his sister but he obviously wasn't going to step in and stop Juice. He didn't want Juice getting close to his sister again. It had nearly killed them both when Mary took Bethany away from Charming. Juice had tried to follow and keep up with her but it had only worked for so long. Mary kept moving them and finally had taken Bethany's phone so she couldn't tell Juice where she was. Opie knew all this but no one else did. He hadn't been too thrilled when his sister had expressed interest in Juice. He knew he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted but he wasn't going to tell Juice anything to change his mind right now. Let him think she had a boyfriend; it was going to be better in the long run. He had a lot to sort thru with his sister and the things she had been thru. Piney was sitting in the corner sipping on a beer. Opie walked over to him.

"How long has he been down there?" Opie asked.

"Who?" Piney asked.

Opie gestured toward Juice. Piney's face clouded over and he got up. He walked over to where Juice was going to town on some girl and yanked him up. Juice glared at him.

"Not the way to get back with my daughter, son." Piney said.

"Your daughter doesn't want me back so what does it matter, old man?" Juice growled.

"You really are stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That girl is in love with you, dummy. She always has been."

"She has a kid with another guy."

"Juice,"

Juice shrugged him off and went back to what he was doing. Piney shook his head and went back to his son. He was going to have to get his daughter to realize that Juice was not the one she wanted to be with. Jax saw the whole thing go down. He stormed over to where Juice was and yanked him up and started to drag him out the door. Opie followed to see where this was going to go. He wanted his sister to figure this all out and decide what she wanted without him stepping in. Jax threw Juice to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Juice yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Jax demanded, "The girl you love is back and you're out here with some whore screwing it all up."

"She doesn't want me Jax, she has a baby with another guy."

"Are you really that damn stupid?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Juice, she came home for you and her family. She wants to stay here for you."

"She has a baby and a boyfriend."

"He's an abusive prick. You really want to let her stay with something like that?"

"Not my choice."

Jax punched Juice in the face.

"Damnit," Juice yelled grabbing his nose.

"You really are that stupid," Jax snapped.

Jax threw his hands up and walked away from him.

"Do what you're going to do tonight but don't come near my sister if you do," Opie told Juice.

"Don't worry, I won't." Juice replied.

Opie just shook his head and went back inside. Juice got up and went to the bathroom. The porn star he had been with came in behind him.

"You ok baby?" she asked, rubbing up against him.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He turned and walked out without so much as a word. He hopped on his bike and left the studio. He headed straight to where he knew Bethany was that night.

"Juice what are you doing here?" Donna yawned.

"Sorry, is Bethany here?" he asked.

Bethany appeared behind Donna with the baby in her arms. Donna sighed.

"Give him here and you two go talk," she said.

It was clear to Donna that something had gone down just by seeing Juice's face. Bethany placed the baby in Donna's waiting arms and walked toward Juice. They sat on the front step, neither talking to the other. She just stared straight ahead.

"What happened to your face?" she asked finally.

"Jax," he said.

"Why?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Long story. Why did you come home?"

"To be with my family."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Your son's father."

"Juice, I'm not with his father. I want nothing to do with his father."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Tell me, because everyone keeps telling me I'm stupid and that you love me and that the baby is here for a reason but won't say what. I'm confused and I don't know what to do."

He started to choke up. She could always bring this side of him out. She pulled him to her and held him tight.

"Juice, I do love you. I always have and I always will." She said.

"Then tell me what happened." He said.

"It's complicated."

She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead again. He glanced at her. He could see the tears in her eyes already.

"I met Trae's father because Mary moved us all over the place. She was following another biker crew. We ended up in some little ass town with the crew. This one guy decided I would be his. He basically made my mom give me to him. I became his little slave pretty much. I was hurt so bad that she wouldn't let me contact you. This guy beat me from very early on. The only time he left me alone was the nine months I was pregnant with Trae. I didn't want to have sex with him. Every time he was near me all I saw was you. He got tired of it and decided he would take what he wanted from me. He raped me every day until I got pregnant. He told me I would have his baby and then you would be a distant memory. It didn't happen. The whole time I was pregnant, I kept seeing your face every time I would lay down to sleep. My eyes closed and there you would be." She choked out.

He put his arm around her so she knew she was safe.

"Once Trae was born, he started beating me again. I couldn't have my son grow up around that. He needs better than that Juice. So I ran. I took Trae in the middle of the night while he was sleeping and came straight here. He's looking for us now. I know he is. I couldn't be apart from you anymore. I want Trae to grow up thinking you are his father. I want him to know you as the only dad in his life. I want us back." She broke down the rest of the way.

He pulled her as close as he could. She sobbed in his arms. He heard the bikes pull up but didn't care. She was all that mattered to him. He wasn't sure how things would go after tonight. He knew Opie wouldn't hide it from her.

"Let's get out of here for a while," he said, hoping to pull her from them to get some time before Opie screwed it all up.

Jax and Opie walked up to them.

"Beth, you ok?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I just told Juice everything," she said.

"Good."

She looked at him funny. Juice was watching Opie who just shook his head and walked in the house not saying a word. Bethany glanced back at him. He shut the door and went to find his wife. She was giving the baby a bottle. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey, are Juice and Bethany ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, she needs him right now."

"She has us, she doesn't need him."

"Opie, we are her family but we can't give her the kind of love that Juice can."

"Donna, you didn't see him tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Opie walked away and went to get a shower. Donna followed him with the baby in her arms.

"Go give my sister her baby. We aren't taking care of him so she can shack back up with that dumbass," he snapped.

"Harry Winston, how dare you say something like that." Donna scolded.

"Babe, don't push me tonight."

Donna shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She went to the living room with the baby in her arms. He had fallen asleep. She sighed. He was an adorable baby. She could hear Jax, Juice, and Bethany out front on the porch.

"Babe," Opie was out of the shower.

"Yeah," she turned toward him.

"You give Trae back to Bethany yet?"

"No."

"Well give him up and come to bed."

She sighed heavily but opened the front door. Bethany looked back at her.

"Hey, honey, can you take him back so I can go to bed," she asked.

"Yeah," Bethany took her son into her arms.

Donna turned to go back in the house. Juice was staring down at the baby now in Bethany's arms. She looked at him.

"You want to hold him?" she asked.

Juice shrugged. She placed the baby in his arms. He stared down at the tiny face that he now held. He looked up at her. Jax was still standing there talking with them. Bethany sighed.

Little did they know that down the street from Opie's house, a car watched the house. The man inside felt his rage boil up when she placed the baby in the other man's arms. That was his son and he wasn't going to let someone else have him. That was his woman that sat on the porch with these two guys. The cuts didn't mean anything to him. He didn't care who the Sons of Anarchy were. He was going to kill them and take his family back.

On the porch, Bethany started to yawn. She looked at Juice who was holding her son. It felt right to see them together. She wished that Trae was biologically Juice's baby. He was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She had known that from early on.

"I'll let you get in so you can go to bed," he said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course, hell couldn't keep me away."

She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her and put the baby back in her arms. Juice and Jax waited until she was inside and the lock clicked before getting on their bikes and heading off to the clubhouse for the night. She put the baby down and went to bed herself, completely unaware of the man down the block.


	3. Chapter 3

before anyone says I cut this mid scene, i did it on purpose.

The next morning she got up to deal with the baby. He was wet and hungry. She changed his diaper and sat on the bed to feed him. Opie walked by the door. He stopped to talk to her.

"How did last night go?" he asked.

"Very well. I don't know what happened that Jax hit him but I'm glad he came by last night," she said.

"Jax hit him because he was being an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Just be careful all right."

"Op, tell me what you mean."

"Beth, just know I love you and if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Opie, you have to tell me what happened."

He sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it from her.

"I guess he thought you had a boyfriend so he was attempting to drown his sorrows in some porn star at CaraCara last night." Opie said.

"Before he came here?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jax took him outside and told him he was being stupid and that you loved him and he was making a huge mistake. I told him to do what he wanted because you came first for me and if he made the wrong choice not to come around you or Trae, ever."

"So he came here?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She nodded. He was watching her face.

"What was he doing with the porn star?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know," he said.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Bethany, please don't make me tell you."

"Harry,"

"You really have to go there huh?"

"Yeah if it gets you to tell me."

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at him with genuine wonder in her eyes.

"He was eating her out in front of a whole room full of people, including dad." Opie sighed.

Bethany felt her heart drop. That was not what she wanted to hear. She looked down at her son to see if he was still eating. Opie sighed again.

"Is this going to mess you two up again? I don't want to see nor be the reason you two go down the same road you did before," he said.

"I don't know, Op," she sighed.

"Give him another chance. You looked happy last night. You can't blame him for thinking you have someone else when you show up here with a baby."

Bethany nodded. He got up. She looked at him.

"I love you little sister, I just want you to be happy," he said.

"I know, I love you too," she replied.

"Just talk to him about it all, before you make a decision."

"I will big brother."

He walked out of the room. She stared at her son, wondering what she was going to do. The doorbell rang and she could hear Opie opening it.

"Morning, brother," Juice said.

"She's down the hall," Opie replied.

Her heart began racing and she got butterflies in her belly. He came down the hall and appeared in the doorway. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Hey Juice," she said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Last night before you came over here, were you with another girl?"

His heart sank to the floor. He felt like an idiot. He wasn't sure why he had even come over here now. She wasn't going to forgive him. She had every right not to forgive him. He had messed up big time.

"Yes, I was," he admitted.

"Did you sleep with her?" Bethany asked, choosing her words carefully.

"No I did not actually sleep with her."

"You had sex?"

"No."

"Did you have oral sex?"

"Yes I did. Baby, you have to let me explain."

She just stared at him. He moved closer to her. She tightened her hold on her son. He was asleep in her arms.

"Baby, when you showed back up out of the blue, I thought you must have a boyfriend because you have the baby. I'm an idiot. I know this now. I know the situation and it kills me that you have gone through all that. I want to take all that pain away. I am so sorry that I am such a screw up. I swear I will make it up to you," he said.

She just stared at him. He knelt in front of her.

"I was crushed when you came back here and had this little guy. I thought you had fallen in love with someone else and I didn't have a shot in hell. I wish I could take it back," he said.

She looked down at the baby then back at Juice.

"Juice, I know I should have told you from the very beginning the situation with my son and why I came home. I wish I had then maybe things could be different. I need some time to deal with all this." She said.

"Wait a minute, we aren't even actually together so why does it matter if I was messing with some girl last night," he asked.

"Because you came over here and you kissed me after you were with some girl."

"I brushed my teeth before I came by here and I was chewing gum before I got here."

"Juice, you did not."

"Well I was chewing gum."

"Still, I just don't understand you."

"What the hell is there to understand?"

"Juice, please just go for now, I will talk to you later about all of this."

"No, we are going to talk now. Are we going to figure this out or are we going to give this up?"

"I don't know right now."

He got up and stormed out of the house. He peeled out of the driveway on his bike. Bethany leaned back in the chair, the tears already forming. She was very upset that he was with another female before he came to see her but it grossed her out to know what he was doing with that female before coming and kissing her. She got up and went to brush her own teeth and gargle with SCOPE. The baby was asleep in a basinet that Donna still had from when Kenny was a baby. Bethany walked into the kitchen trying to hide that she had been crying. Donna had just gone to work. Opie left for the garage and the kids were off to school. She was now the only one in the house besides her son.

Now was the time to make his move. He watched the bike peel out of the drive. He crept up to the house like he was supposed to be there. He knocked on the front door.

"Damn it Juice," she pulled it open. "Holy shit, Steve."

He shoved her back into the house and slammed the door. She had something in her hand. He knocked it away and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you take my son from me," he screamed.

She recoiled and grabbed her face. He took the moment to kick her in the stomach.

"You little whore, you thought I wouldn't find you," he yelled.

At the garage, Opie was busy working when Juice pulled in. He looked up as Juice stomped passed him to his current project. Opie sighed.

"Hey Op, there's a problem at your house," Chuckie said coming out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" Opie asked.

"Your neighbor called, there is a lot of screaming going on at your house."

"Shit, Bethany."

Opie ran for his bike, Jax and Juice not far behind. They sped over to Opie's house to see what was going on. The house looked fine. Opie looked at the two guys as all three of them pulled handguns from their waistbands. They went inside not expecting to find anything wrong. That definitely is not what they found. The baby was screaming down the hall. Bethany was unconscious on the living room floor and looked like someone had done a number on her. Opie could hear someone moving around down in the room his nephew was in. He looked at Jax, not saying a word. Jax nodded. He looked to Juice and motioned toward the hallway. Juice and Opie crept down the hall leaving Jax to deal with Bethany. Opie's body tightened up when he saw a man holding his screaming nephew. The boy showed no signs of calming down. He looked at Juice who nodded to him. They went in quietly so not to scare the guy.

"What are you doing here?" Opie asked.

"I came to get my wife and son," the man said.

"You're the guy who was hitting my sister?"

"You're her brother. She said you were dead."

"Alive and well."

The guy looked helpless about stopping the boy from crying. Opie held his arms out to take him, hoping the idiot would hand the baby over. The guy did and Juice rushed him from the door. He tackled the guy while Opie took his nephew down the hall. He handed the baby to Jax who was on the phone with an ambulance. He and Juice yanked the guy out of the house and into the trunk of Bethany's car.

"We can't stay here with him, they are on their way to take her to the hospital," Opie told Juice.

"Let's go," Juice replied.

They got in the car and drove off, leaving Jax with Bethany and the baby. Jax heard them pull out glad they weren't going to be there when the cops showed up. He tried his best to sooth the baby in his arms. It wasn't happening though. He sighed. The ambulance showed up and took her to the hospital and Gemma showed up to get him and the baby. They all went up to the hospital. Gemma got him to calm down a bit. Opie and Juice showed up at the hospital.

"What you driving?" Jax asked.

"Bike's." Opie smiled.

Jax nodded. Gemma placed the baby in Juice's open arms. The baby calmed down instantly.

"He likes you," she said.

"He's mine, no one will take him from me or his mother," Juice said softly.

He glanced at Opie.

"I told her to give you another shot." Opie said, defensively.

"You also told her about last night at CaraCara," Juice shot at him.

"She's my sister, what do you expect? My dad saw you. Come on now, what did you think was going to happen?"

As if on cue, Piney walked around the corner with Clay and Bobby with Tig trailing behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here, dirtbag?" Piney went for Juice.

"Dad, Juice didn't do this, her ex came after I left the house," Opie said.

"Her ex?"

"Yes, the father of that little boy came after her just like she said he would. Juice had nothing to do with it."

"Why was she alone?"

Piney had now turned his anger on his son. Opie sighed heavily.

"Dad, she was getting ready to come to the club but I was running late. Donna had to work and the kids were in school. I had to leave her at home." He said.

"Bullshit, it was your job to protect her," Piney said.

"Dad she is going to be ok."

"Did he get away?"

"No."

Piney nodded. They were allowed back to see Bethany two at a time. Juice went in by himself to see her. She looked helpless on the bed. They weren't breathing for her but there were enough lines connected to her that it broke his heart. The guy had to have come up right after he left her. He should have at least stayed to make sure she left the house ok. He felt responsible for this one. He didn't know what to do about it. He just wanted her to wake up. He would be taking care of Trae until she woke up.

It was another two days before Bethany woke up. Piney was by her side the entire time. He watched her eyes flutter open and blink as she tried to focus on him. He went to her side.

"Daddy," she said.

"Shh, princess, I'm here," he replied.

"Where's my baby?"

"Juice has him. He hasn't let that boy out of his sight since you got hurt."

"What happened?"

"I don't honestly know sweetie. You would have to ask your brother that."

She nodded. The door opened and Opie walked in. She looked at him. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"Juice is at the clubhouse with Trae, he has had him this whole time. He is the only one who can make him stop crying," Opie said.

"What happened Op," she asked.

"Steve showed up. He beat you and was going to take you and Trae back with him to Nevada."

"Is he dead?"

"Bethany, I won't even tell you that and you know it. Just know he won't be coming back to torment you ever again."

"I want to see my son."

Opie nodded and pulled out his phone. He called Juice.

"She's awake and wants to see the baby," he said.

He hung up after Juice told him that he was on his way. He looked at his sister and nodded.

"Juice is on his way," Opie said.

"I don't want to see Juice right now," she told him.

"Beth, you can't let that night get to you."

"Opie, you wouldn't understand why I can't have him near me right now."

"Sis, he loves you and he loves that baby. He won't let anyone else anywhere near that boy to help him with anything. He has been doing it all on his own."

"I don't care, Op. I need some time to deal with all of this before I deal with Juice."

Opie sighed. His sister was stubborn and once she was stuck in her ways there was no changing her mind. She sighed heavily. He met Juice in the hall.

"Give him here," he said.

"I'm going to see her," Juice replied.

"Brother, I know how much you want to see her but she is adamant that she doesn't want to see you right now."

"I don't care, she isn't getting the choice this time."

"Don't be shocked when she bites your head off."

"Won't be the first time."

Opie nodded. Juice walked by him into the room with Trae in his arms. Bethany looked over at him. The tears were instant. He was trying to get a read on her actual mood about him being there. She reached for the baby in his arms. He handed Trae over to her.

"Thank you," she said.

Juice nodded. She stared down at her son, thankful that he was never harmed.

"Thank you for keeping him safe," she said.

"Of course, there is no need to thank me. The instinct of what you told me before sunk in and I had to take over and be there for him. It was the only way I knew how to be there for you," he told her.

She looked over at her dad and her brother. They both nodded. Juice was pouring his heart out to her with them both in the room. No one moved to stop him. They let him say what he needed to say and get it all out. Then they would leave the ball in her court. She had to make the next move about the relationship she would or would not have with Juice.

"Bethany Danae Winston, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I have done so many things that have screwed that up over the years. I let you disappear from me. I lost you when your mom made you leave, I screwed that up. I have to be able to fix that for you and me. I want to be there for you and for Trae. I want to make us right for once. Please give me that chance?" he asked.

"Juice, there is a lot of stuff I have to think about. Just make me one promise right now, don't give up on me. Please?" she said.

"Never again will I give up on you."

She nodded. Opie smiled. She put the baby back in Juice's arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Opie couldn't help but be happy for his sister. She had wanted him back so bad and now he was there for her. She was home where she belonged. She was back with her father and her brother and back under SAMCRO protection which is where she was supposed to be. Juice promised to take care of the baby. She was going to be in the hospital for a few days because of her ribs. The guys all walked out of the room because they were called back to the clubhouse. Juice was driving a new truck since he had the baby. He walked into the clubhouse with the infant seat. Clay shook his head.

"Take him to Gemma, we have shit to handle," he said.

"I won't leave him," Juice said.

"If you don't leave him here, you may not be around to keep him safe." Jax told him.

Juice sighed heavily but walked the boy over to the office of Teller-Morrow Garage. He left him there with Gemma and walked back to church. Juice hated that he had to leave the boy after telling Bethany he would take care of the kid. Jax looked at him.

"The boy is with Gemma," Juice said.

"Good, let's handle this shit," Clay replied.

"What's going on?"

"The MC that the douche came from has sent a few guys to find him. They want a sit down with us."

"Clay I can't be there, I'll snap."

"You will be there and you will maintain your composure."

Juice sighed heavily. He wanted to get out of there, get the baby, and go see Bethany. He saw Opie's fists balled up on the table. This was not going to be a good sit down at all. He could tell that already.

"I'll let you know when the sit down is," Clay said.

He hit the gavel and released them all. Juice walked over to the office, got the baby, and headed for the hospital. Bethany smiled when they walked in.

"Two of my favorite men," she said.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ready to go home."

"When are they letting you go?"

"I don't know yet."

Juice nodded. He put the baby in her arms. She sighed heavily. He kissed her cheek. She was tired and sometimes it was hard for her to breath. The bruises looked a lot better. She leaned back, enjoying holding her son. He watched her wondering if he should tell her about the sit down. She knew a lot about the club and what they were into since she had grown up around it.

"Babe, I have something to tell you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The MC that Steve belonged to has requested a sit down with SAMCRO and we are going to have one."

She stared at him like he had just smacked her. He sat down on the chair and ran a hand across his head.

"I don't want to be there but Clay is making me," he continued.

"When is it?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, he said he would let us all know. Opie is pissed and your dad was headed to the cabin."

Bethany sighed heavily. She knew that it wasn't good when her dad went to the cabin. He did it to get away from everyone. Opie walked in the door behind them.

"You told her?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, I did." Juice replied.

Opie nodded. She looked at her big brother. He sighed heavily.

"I don't like this," Opie said.

"We have to do what we have to do," Bethany replied.

"I know but it feels disloyal to you."

"Big brother, you have no idea what Clay has up his sleeve."

"I know."

Bethany had already known about the sit down. Clay had come down to talk to her about it and things were in place to deal with it. Bethany wasn't going to tell them because they were already so upset over it all. Jax came into the room.

"You good with this?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's gotta be done. I know how club stuff works," she said.

"I know but I don't want you thinking we are doing this and putting you on the back burner. I don't know how it's going to go down."

"Jax, I know. It's all right."

She put Trae in Juice's arms and kicked them all out. She was tired and she was going to need to rest. Clay came to see her later that day.

"I know they were here," he said.

"Yup, I haven't told them yet," she replied.

"Good, don't tell them anything. I want them to all be surprised."

"This is going to get me in trouble."

She laughed. Clay shook his head.

"It will be fine," he said.

She leaned back on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"I've got your back kid," he said.

"I know, Clay," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

*two days later*

Today was the meeting with the other MC. Clay picked up Bethany from the hospital. None of the other guys knew she was getting out today. She was going to be at this meeting. The leader of the other MC, Joe, wanted to see what Steve had done. Clay pulled up to the clubhouse. Bethany leaned forward in her seat. She couldn't find Juice's bike amongst the others.

"He hasn't been driving it, baby," Clay said.

"He hasn't?" she asked.

"No, he's been driving an extended cab truck."

She was shocked. She knew he always had the baby but didn't know he was driving a truck now that he had him all the time. Clay helped her out of the car and they walked into the clubhouse together. Juice saw her and shot to her side. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"Where's my boy?" she asked.

"Gemma has him," Juice answered.

"Good."

They weren't meeting at the clubhouse. The guys all found out that Bethany was going with them to meet Joe. Juice insisted that she ride with him in the truck. She wasn't against that at all.

"Come on let's head out," Clay said.

They all left the clubhouse. She climbed into Juice's truck. Opie and Jax were with them. She looked back at the backseat. Juice looked at her. She grinned.

"Look at you Mr. Mom," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. There was a base for Trae's car seat in the back between Opie and Jax. She looked over at Juice. This was a side of him she hadn't seen before. He had really taken on this daddy role to her son. She couldn't help but feel content with him. He glanced over at her. She grinned. They all headed out to the meeting place.

"You ready for this?" Opie asked.

"As ready as I can be," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have to do this. They have to know just how crazy he really was. They ignored all the signs and allowed a member to abuse his woman."

"Let's do this,"

They pulled up to the meeting spot. Juice looked at Bethany as the guys all got set.

"Don't get out until I tell you to," he said.

She nodded. She was glad that her son was back at the garage with Gemma. She didn't want to be here anymore than she wanted anyone else to have to be here.

"Babe," Juice called.

She got out of the car. He held his hand out to her. She walked over. Joe was standing there in shock over the fading bruises. He apologized to Clay for Steve's actions.

"Where is he?" Joe asked.

"He's been dealt with. He broke into a members home and attacked Bethany and tried to take Trae." Clay told them.

Joe's face clouded over. Bethany huddled up to Juice. He had one arm around her to keep her protected. Opie and Jax were right there with them.

"He is our rogue member to deal with, not yours." Joe said.

"I don't care, he put my niece in the hospital. She just came home today. He is dealt with by her boyfriend and her brother. You can't deal with that then you may as well take your apology back and head back home," Clay snapped.

Juice held Bethany closer.

"Juice take her back to the truck," Clay said.

This meeting was going to start a war between the two MC's. Bethany knew it the minute they asked where Steve was. She let Juice take her back to the truck. They sat there together watching as the three members of the other MC got on their bikes and rode off. Juice shook his head. Jax and Opie jogged over to the truck. They got in and everyone took off back for the clubhouse. Bethany looked at Opie.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Op, I need to know if my son and I are in danger."

"You won't be."

Juice looked at them in the rearview mirror. Jax just nodded. He knew what that meant. They were going to be fighting it out. Juice pulled back up to the clubhouse. Bethany went to get her son from Gemma. Juice went in for church. Opie looked at him.

"I'm takin her home with me," Juice said.

Opie nodded. He was glad that they were working it all out. They all walked in for church. Clay told them everything they figured would happen. Joe had basically just been declared an enemy. They knew that the Five Stars were going to pull something. SAMCRO had to be ready to deal with whatever they were going to do. Juice had bought a house that was under lock and key. There was a code to even get in the driveway. He had made sure that it was going to be completely safe for Bethany and Trae.


	6. Chapter 6

Bethany was waiting for Juice when he came out of church. He smiled when he saw her with the baby. She grinned.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. They walked out to the truck and he took them home. She walked into the house behind him, shocked at the sight of it. He looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome home baby girl," he said.

She looked at him. He took Trae out of the infant seat. She followed him down the hall to where he had done Trae's room. He had let Gemma come in and decorate everything and go shopping for Bethany and Trae.

"This is our home now babe," Juice said.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. He had placed in Trae in the crib. He put his arms around her waist. She moved closer to him. He grinned.

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I let you get away," he said.

"I've missed you too. I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault. My mom found out I was sneaking out to see you even after we moved and she took my phone." Bethany sighed.

"I was never really very fond of your mom,"

"Me either."

She giggled. He looked over at the baby who was asleep. He backed her out of the room and into the master bedroom. She looked around. He sighed.

"This is ours," he said.

"Wow, you did all this?" she asked.

"No, Gemma did it all. I was busy with Trae and club shit."

She nodded, making a mental note to thank Gemma later.

"It's amazing," she said.

"Not as amazing as you," he grinned.

She kissed him. He deepened it. She let herself drown in it. He moved them back toward the bed and lay her down on it. She stared up at him. He pulled back and just watched for her reaction as his hands roamed her body. She shivered. He smiled. She pulled him down on top of her. He rediscovered every inch of her body that night, showing her what it was like to really be loved. She allowed herself to get lost in the moment. He was incredible. She had missed his touch more than she would ever allow to be said. She didn't want him thinking he had total control and she wouldn't give him up in a heartbeat because that was too much power for one person.

Trae's cries from the other room woke her up. She slid from the bed and into one of Juice's big shirts before going to get her son. He was wet and hungry. She lay him on the changing table to change his diaper and then went to get him a bottle. She had been nursing him before the incident but being out had caused him to no longer want anything but a bottle. She hated that but she was dealing with it.

"All right, little man, it's back to bed for you." She smiled.

She gave him the bottle and burped him when he was done. He was right back sleeping in less than an hour from when she began. She went back to the master bedroom. Juice was sprawled across the entire bed. She shook her head. Instead of making him move over she headed out to the couch.

He woke up early that morning reaching for her. She wasn't there which freaked him out. He got up and walked thru the house. He found her on the couch and gently woke her.

"What are you doing out here, babe?" he asked.

"I got up to get Trae and when I got back a bed hog had taken over," she smiled.

"Sorry, you could have just shoved me over."

"It's all right babe, I didn't have the energy to shove you over."

He kissed her gently. Trae wailing from the bedroom put an end to it. He went to get the boy up for the day. Bethany sighed heavily. She loved her son more than anything but he had some bad timing.

"Juice, Jax is here," she called.

"All right," he called back.

He dressed Trae and took him back to his mother. Jax walked in the door. She looked over at him. He smiled.

"How's it feel to be home with your family?" he asked.

"It is fabulous," she smiled.

"Good, where is Mr. Mom?"

"He's coming. He was getting dressed."

"Ok. We have an errand to run."

"Ok."

Juice came down the hall. He was ready to go. He kissed Bethany again before they left the house. She sighed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled.

He walked out the door with Jax. She looked down at her son. He grinned. She smiled at him and moved to get him some breakfast. They were starting him on solids.

"Ready," she smiled.

He babbled in the high chair. She smiled. She loved her little boy.

"Good morning," Gemma walked thru the door.

"Morning," Bethany smiled.

"How are you feeling being back at home with your little one?"

"I love it. Thank you for all of this."

"No problem baby, anything for family."

Bethany grinned. The phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey baby," Juice replied.

"How's it going?"

"I'm on my way back."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"I just threw up all over the place."

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'm just getting sick."

"Ok baby, I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok."

Bethany smiled. She felt bad that he was getting sick but she was glad that he was coming home so she wouldn't have to worry about him today. He walked back in the door. He looked really pale. She stared at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He shook his head. He looked at Gemma.

"Hey Gem," he said.

"Go lay down and stay away from the baby. You don't want to get him sick," she replied.

He nodded and went down the hall. Bethany sighed again. She was now going to be taking care of him and the baby. Gemma smiled.

"I'm glad that you can be there for him. He's been missing you like crazy." Gemma said.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I've missed him a lot Aunt Gem." Bethany replied.

"He was almost as broken without you as Jax was when Tara left."

"I hated that my mom took me from here. I had everything I needed here. I haven't even talked to her since I got back."

"You haven't?"

Bethany shook her head. She didn't want to talk to Mary. She was still pissed off that Mary had taken her from everything here. She had no reason to talk to her.

"You have to talk to her at some point dear," Gemma said.

"I know but right now I just want my life to return to some kind of normalcy around here before I try to talk to her," Bethany said.

"I know sweetie."

(flashback)

"Juice we are in Oakland," Bethany said into her phone.

"Be there as soon as I can," he replied.

He hopped on his bike and drove as fast as he could. He wanted to bring her home with him but Mary wouldn't let him. She was waiting for him outside the house in the dark. He smiled.

"I've missed you baby girl," he said.

"I've missed you too," she grinned.

She threw her arms around his neck. He held her as close as he could.

"I hate that your mother took you from us," he said.

"I do too babe, I wish I could come back with you," she said.

"Well let's jump on the bike and go."

"She would just come after me babe."

"I don't care. Come with me and let me keep you safe."

"Juicey, you know I can't do that."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Juice."

He held her and tried to make her come back home with him. He told her about everyone missing her. She was in tears by the time he got ready to leave. Her mom would be up soon. He had to be gone before she got up so that no one would know he had been there. She couldn't risk it because Mary would just move them again.

"I'm so sorry," Bethany whispered when he pulled off.

She walked back in the house. Mary was standing there waiting for her.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you called him again?" she demanded.

Bethany stared at her. Juice's eyes were still haunting her. She sighed.

"Give me your phone," Mary snapped.

Bethany tried to hide it. Mary snatched it from her. She sobbed in her room for most of the day.

(end)

She looked down the hall in the direction Juice went. She was so glad that he was still there for her. She smiled. Gemma hugged her before leaving the house. She put Trae down for a nap and went to check on Juice. He was already asleep on their bed. She lay down next to him. He snuggled into her. She yawned and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke to him throwing up in the bathroom. He glanced at her. She sighed heavily. Trae chose that exact moment to start fussing. She went to get him. Juice finished throwing up and went back to bed. She took care of both Trae and Juice all day. Juice was feeling a little better that afternoon. It was just another day in paradise for them. She went to check on him while making him soup. He was out cold on the bed with his mouth wide open. She couldn't help but smile and turn around. She let him sleep while she took care of the house. When he woke up later on he looked like himself. He got up and walked to the living room. She smiled.

"Hi handsome," she said.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Feeling better?"

He nodded. She smiled.

"Glad to hear it," she said.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and hit ignore. Juice looked at her funny. She shook her head.

"My mother," she said.

"Does she even know where you are?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Probably now cuz I'm sure Joe told her," she said.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it."

"Why?"

"She ruined my life. I love my son but he should have been yours biologically."

"He is mine. I don't care what DNA says."

"Juice, I know that. I'm just saying, he should have been yours from day one."

He sighed and sat down on the couch. She tossed her phone on the table and went into the kitchen. Her phone went off again and he picked it up.

"I'm answering it," he said.

"Do what you want, but I'm not talking to her," she called back to him.

He hit talk on the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

"Who is this?" a woman replied.

"Juan, who is this?"

"Mary, why are you answering my daughter's phone?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend and I can."

"Is this Juice?"

"Yeah so?"

"You little shit, you think you're slick getting her to run away from here. Just wait til they're done with you. SAMCRO won't be able to stop shit."

"I'd like to see them try. She ran to get away from the abuse."

"She wasn't being abused. She's a liar. When are you going to see that?"

"She is not, I've seen the marks and seen her put in the hospital by this asshole."

"Juice you're an idiot."

"Don't call her again. Forget you have a daughter."

He hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. He stared at Bethany. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Not being more persistant in getting you to come home a long time ago."

"It's not your fault Juice. It's mine. I could have stopped it but I didn't."

"No you couldn't have. It wasn't your place to stop it. You counted on me to protect you and I couldn't follow thru."

"Yes you did. I was just too dumb to realize I should have run away a long time ago just like my brother did."

He pulled her up from the chair and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He grinned.

"I love you Bethany Winston," he said.

"I love you more Juan Carlos Ortiz," she grinned.

He couldn't help but smirk as she used his actual name instead of his nickname. He was dead set to do everything in his power to keep her safe this time. No one would take her from SAMCRO and he was going to be certain of that. He sighed. Trae screaming brought an end to the moment in the kitchen and sent Bethany down the hall to get him. He was wet and hungry. She changed him and went to get a bottle from the kitchen. The door opened and Jax walked in.

"So glad you know how to knock," Juice joked.

"I need your help with something," Jax said, ignoring him.

"What?"

"We have to move this shipment tomorrow, just in case this shit blows up with the Stars."

"God, they chose a stupid name for their MC."

"Not the point here Juicey,"

"Whatever. Ok so when do we go and who is going to be here for her and the kid?"

"We can't spare anyone for this so they can go to the clubhouse."

"Jax, you know I won't leave them."

"You have to leave them for a day. They will be fine with my mom and Tara. I know they will."

"You better be right."

Jax sighed. Juice wasn't playing around with his girlfriends or his son's life. He wanted to be sure they would be safe. He had Bethany load up a bag for herself and for Trae. He took them to the clubhouse. They would be staying in his room while he was gone. She sighed.

"It's only for a day. I promise." Jax said.

She rolled her eyes. Jax made a face.

"Fine don't believe me. But all the women associated with us are going to be here. My mom, Tara, Donna, the kids, all of them." He said.

"Fine Jax, I'll suck it up for the day." Bethany said.

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes again. They had a few from Tacoma that had come down to keep an eye on things at the clubhouse so none of the women got hurt. That made Juice feel better. Walking outside and seeing a guy posted on the roof with a gun in his hand watching the street was about all it took to make him ok with going. She would be safe and that's what mattered to him. He kissed her before they all left the lot. She had the baby in her arms. He looked at her. She looked ready to cry.

"Stop, I'll be back in less than 24 hours. I love you," he said.

She nodded. He put his hand on her cheek. She sighed. He kissed her again.

"I promise," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"Trust me?"

"Completely."

"Ok then believe that it will be ok."

She nodded again. He smiled. She just stared at him. He sighed.

"Smile please," he said.

She shook her head. He pulled her to him. She shifted the baby so he wasn't being squished as Juice held her.

"Baby, you have to relax and let us do what we do," he said.

"I'm letting you do what you do but I can't relax." She said.

"Why not?"

"Too much at stake."

"Baby, we have this under control. I promise you that."

She sighed. She believed him but she was still worried. He hugged her close and kissed her one last time before they all pulled out of the lot. Gemma led her inside the clubhouse. She sat down on one of the couches wondering how long they would really be gone. Trae was asleep in her arms. Gemma watched her from the bar.

"She seems broken," Tara said.

"She is broken," Gemma replied.

"She's seen way too much in her time away," Donna agreed.

"Yes she has and it's broken her in a way that will make her comeback to SAMCRO a harsh one."

"I don't know about that. She's a strong girl. She had to be for her son."

"But she no longer needs that tough exterior with me or you."

"She feels she does. She is going to keep it until she feels completely safe around us and that hasn't happened yet."

"I know it hasn't. It will though and when it does, those walls are going to crumble and she is going to be a shell of the girl we all knew."

"Hopefully Juice will be able to pull her back from the brink though."

"I don't doubt that he can. It's just going to take a lot of time."

Donna nodded. Bethany was staring down at the baby in her arms. She loved him to death but sometimes wished he wasn't around. She wished things were completely different in her life and wished that she wasn't the reason behind them all sitting in the clubhouse right now. She wanted to fix it but didn't know how. She knew that everything would come to a head and she would be more hurt than she had ever been before.


	8. Chapter 8

On the road, Juice's mind wasn't far from home. He wished he hadn't had to come. He wanted to be back at the clubhouse with Bethany and Trae in his arms. He loved his club but he loved them more. He had been a mess when she had been pulled away. He was glad that she was back now.

"Juice, you know she's going to crack eventually," Opie said, at one of their stops.

"I know, I'm trying to stop it before it gets out of hand," Juice sighed.

"We are all here for you both. It's going to be a rough road but we will all make it."

Juice nodded, glad that Opie was finally in his corner on this.

"Your mom called her earlier," Juice said.

"For what?" Opie asked.

"To basically call her a liar and tell us that we aren't going to be able to stop the Stars."

"She never was very bright."

Juice shrugged.

"I'm worried about your sister though." Juice said.

"Me too, I really am." Opie sighed.

"I think more happened than she is letting on."

"I do too. She'll open up in her own time. I think part of it is the adjustment from them to us. She's not sure what to expect."

Juice nodded again. He had seen that when he had tried talking her out of something earlier and it had gotten loud. She had cringed and flinched away from him like he was going to hit her. It had nearly broken his heart. He would never lay a hand on her out of anger but it's what she was used to now. He had to show her that was not the way he lived. He was not going to hurt her.

Back at the clubhouse, Bethany looked up to see Donna, Gemma, and Tara staring at her. The kids were goofing around with the pool table. Bethany didn't say a word. Her phone went off in her pocket and she pulled it out. The number flashed on the screen and she rolled her eyes but answered it.

"What do you want," she asked.

Gemma was on her in an instant. She shook her head.

"You know what I want, that baby belongs to Stars. Not SAMCRO. We will have him back and he will be our prince," a woman said.

"You will not get your hands on my son." Bethany snapped.

"You don't have a choice. Either he comes back or we kill you."

"You have no hold on me anymore. I'm done with you all. I wanted no part of you from the beginning. You can have my mother. I don't care. She made her choice but you will not get my son."

The woman laughed. Bethany slammed the phone closed and threw it across the clubhouse. She held her son a little tighter. Gemma slid onto the couch next to her.

"Who was that baby?" she asked.

"Joe's old lady, they want Trae," Bethany said.

"They won't get him. We will not let anyone come take this boy away from our family."

"I want Juice."

"I know sweetie. He will be back tomorrow, I promise."

That night, Bethany put Trae to bed and sat on Juice's dorm bed. She sighed heavily. She wanted him there with her. Donna came into the room on the phone. She looked at Bethany and handed the phone to her.

"Baby, you had me worried," Juice said.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Donna said you broke your phone?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"I threw it."

"Mary call?"

"No, Courtney, Joe's old lady."

"What did she want?"

"Trae."

"Why does she want Trae?"

"I can't explain it now."

"Bethany, you have to explain it now. I don't know what the hell is going on but I need to know so I can keep you two safe."

"I can't, you'll leave me."

"No I won't. I'm not going anywhere."

"Juice please."

"Baby, you have to tell me."

"No,"

"Yes."

She looked up at Donna with tears in her eyes. She knew they were going to hate her as soon as they all found out. She didn't want to lose what she had finally gotten back.

"Bethany," Juice sounded impatient.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the tears.

"Trae is Joe's kid." She said.

"What?" Juice asked.

"Trae is Joe's. Three of the members, Joe, Clint, and Steve gang raped me numerous times. They had to do a DNA test to find out who Trae actually belonged to. Even though he is Joe's they made me be with Steve. Clint is my mother's current old man. Joe has an old lady already. So I was given to Steve. Even though Trae is their royalty, Joe wouldn't do that to Courtney. She hasn't been able to give him a baby. She tortured me after he was born. They took him from the hospital. I wasn't allowed to have him unless it was to feed him. She wanted him healthy. She was going to raise him as her own baby. I took him one night after a feed, just for a walk and she and Joe tied me to a chair and hit me with belts for hours. I was never starved because that would affect Trae's food. I was burned with cigarettes."

She was crying by now. It tore Juice up not to be able to be there to hold her and tell her that they would fix it. He knew Donna was there with her but it wasn't the same. He sighed heavily.

"Baby, why is your mother trying to convince us that none of this happened?" he asked, suddenly.

"When did my mother ever take care of me? That woman was never there for me. She let all this happen because of who she was with. I'll take the DNA test. I'll pull up medical files. Whatever I have to do to prove it to you." Bethany sobbed.

"Baby, I believe you I really do."

"No you don't and I can't expect you to. The story sounds crazy. I know it does. I just don't want anyone to look at me differently."

"Baby, you have been thru some major trauma's in your life. I know this. I would never look at you differently. I love you."

"I love you too."

Juice got off the phone, leaving Donna to deal with the aftermath of the conversation. She sat next to Bethany on the bed. She had already told Donna everything there was to know about the situation with her son and the situation with the MC. Donna was sworn not to let anything go until Bethany felt it was right to tell people. She knew about all of the abuse Bethany had suffered, physical, mental, and sexual. She put her arms around her sister in law and let her cry it all out. Trae started to fuss so Bethany got up and took care of him. She was doing whatever she could to stay busy. She was scared that the more that Juice thought about what she had been thru, the worse off their relationship would be.

"Honey, he's not going to leave you," Donna said.

"I don't know about that," Bethany replied.

Donna sighed. She looked at her sister in law, wondering just how broken this girl now was from actually telling people about what she had been thru.

"Just give him some time to process all of it and give him the benefit of the doubt," Donna said.

"I will, I'm just scared," Bethany sighed.

"I know honey. You know that Op and I have you no matter what happens with any of this. We love you and Trae."

Bethany nodded. She smiled. Donna kissed her sister in laws cheek. Bethany hugged her tight.

"Thank you Donna," she said.

"You're family baby girl," Donna smiled.

Bethany nodded. She stared at her son. She was scared that they were going to come after Trae and she didn't want to lose him. He was her baby no matter who his father was and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Juice isn't going to let anything happen to that baby. You know how much he loves him already. He wouldn't let any of us near him the whole time while you were in the hospital." Donna told her.

"I know he loves Trae, which scares me because I don't want to see him get hurt over something that I shouldn't have brought back here." Bethany sighed.

"Baby girl, you are SAMCRO family. No one is going to change that for us. Your dad is the original 9. No one can take family from us. Trae is family. Don't you ever think otherwise."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"The guys will deal with it."

She sighed. Donna hadn't always been all for what Opie did in the club but since Bethany had come home and needed them, she was all for whatever they had to do. She loved her family and Bethany was a member of that family.

"Come on, let's take Trae down to TM," she said.

Bethany nodded. They loaded him up and took him down to the shop. The guys were all in the garages working. They stopped when they saw the girls pull up. Juice walked out of the garage with Opie not far behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you after the conversation we just had," Bethany said.

He was covered in grease. She sighed.

"Let me clean up a bit. I'll meet you in the clubhouse," he said.

She nodded. She took the baby into the clubhouse. Donna went into the office of TM to talk to Gemma. Bethany sighed. Piney came into the clubhouse and looked at her.

"What's going on princess?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Just waiting on Juice," she said.

"All right baby girl, how's my grandson?" he asked.

"He's good,"

"Good."

Juice walked into the clubhouse, still dirty but he had taken off his work shirt to get rid of the extra grease.

"What's going on babe?" he asked.

Piney walked out to give them some privacy.

"I just wanted to know that we are going to be ok," she said.

"Of course we are ok baby," Juice sighed.

"Juice, I have been thru so much shit and I count on you to be my stable steady man,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"I also don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Baby, let us worry about that. I just want you to worry about our boy growing up healthy."

"I will keep him going."

"Baby, you have to let us deal with this. You don't have to worry about them hurting you or our son. He is ours no matter what. I will not let anyone take that from us."

"I know baby."

He kissed her cheek. She looked at the baby in the infant carrier.

"He is a good baby huh?" she asked.

"The best," Juice smiled.

She grinned. He reached over and smoothed down the baby's soft hair. He smiled.

"I gotta get back to work before Gemma reams my ass," he said.

"All right," she replied.

"I love you Bethany."

"I love you too Juan."

He kissed her and got up. She stood up to follow him out. He grabbed the infant seat. He carried the boy out the door. She looked at him. He glanced back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged. He smiled.

"Come on gorgeous," he said.

She followed him out to the garage. Jax glanced their way.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, where's my brother?" Bethany asked him.

"He's out running an errand."

"Oh."

"You guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Ok."

She looked at her dad as he walked into the garage. He looked at Juice. Then he looked at his daughter. She didn't look like things were much better right then. He was worried about them.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy, we're fine," she said.

He nodded. Juice looked at Donna and Gemma as they walked out of the office.

"What do you two ladies have planned?" he asked.

"Well my nephew has a need for new things. We are going shopping," Donna smiled.

"Sounds good. Take my card."

"No," Bethany started.

"Hey, if I'm going to be his dad, that means I have to spend money on him anyway so you might as well not argue and just take the damn card," he told her.

She rolled her eyes but took the card he held out. He kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she grinned.

Donna and Bethany headed to the car. He put Trae's seat in the back and shut the door. She looked at him again and smiled. He kissed her one more time and opened the car door for her. Donna got in the driver's seat. They left Teller-Morrow.

"Everything better with you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you dragged me there," Bethany said.

"I told you he loved you."

"I know, I just feel bad dragging everyone into my mess."

"I will tell you this again, you are family. Your mess is our mess."

Bethany sighed. She looked at her son in the back seat. He was asleep in his seat. She looked at Donna ready to change the subject.

"So where are we going to go shopping?" she asked.

"There is a store completely for babies on Main street that just went in. I wanted to check it out so this gives me a perfect excuse," Donna grinned.

"Let's go."

They headed to Main Street. She took Trae out of the infant seat at the store and carried him into the store. She and Donna got him all kinds of new stuff. She was even able to have some of his stuff personalized. She felt bad spending Juice's money but he insisted upon it. Donna paid for some of the stuff they got for him. She said it was her gift because they hadn't been able to throw her any kind of baby shower or anything. Bethany smiled. She loved being home with her family.


	9. Chapter 9

**ok just a random question before I post this. is anyone still reading this story? **

*two days later*

Juice was getting ready to leave. He looked at Bethany. She was just watching him. He was getting ready to go on a run to try and put this to an end. He was tired of her being scared all the time and was doing what he could to make it better. She had Trae in her arms. He walked by, kissing her as he went.

"You're going to be ok," he said.

"I know babe," she replied.

"I want you and Trae at the clubhouse while I deal with this,"

"Ok,"

"So you need to go pack a bag for you and him."

She nodded. He put his bag down and took the baby from her. She went to get them both ready to go to the clubhouse. She hated that this was even going down but she knew that he was going to do whatever he needed to do to keep her and that boy safe. She got everything together quickly and followed him out of the house. He put Trae in the car and they went to the clubhouse. This was them going on lockdown. They were all going to go on lockdown to deal with this. They had no idea what this group was capable of. They were not your typical MC. They were more like a gang. It was going to be dangerous which is why they were taking precautions. Bethany took Trae inside the clubhouse. Donna and the kids were already there. Tara was there with Abel and Thomas. Gemma was working on making sure that everything was going the way it should be. Donna, Bethany, and Tara sat at a table together with the kids around them.

"Mom," Ellie said.

"What honey?" Donna asked.

"Can we play pool?"

"Not right now,"

Clay gave a speech about how they were going to take care of their family and that they were going to deal with this. They were going to keep everyone safe which is why they were all there. Safety concerns were to go to Piney and comfort concerns were to go to Gemma. Juice slipped one arm around Bethany's shoulders. She looked up at him. She had Trae in her arms again. She barely put him down with everything that was going on. She was scared that if she put him down, someone would take him.

"Bethany, it's going to be ok," Clay told her, coming over to them.

"No offense but until this is over, nothing is ok," she said.

He hugged her, without squishing the baby. She sighed.

"Juice, end this," Piney said.

Juice nodded. He was done with people threatening his family. He was going to put a stop to it today. He was going to do whatever he could to make them feel safe.

"I love you babe, we're going to make this ok," Juice said.

"I know you will. I love you too," she smiled.

Clay called church so the boys all went in. She adjusted Trae. He grunted in his sleep. She looked down at him. He had made a face. She grinned.

"He is a cute little guy," Gemma said.

"Thank you," Bethany said.

They watched all the guys come out of the chapel and head for the door. Jax glanced her way and smiled. Juice walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She stared at him for a moment.

"Stay here," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You know I can't answer that right now,"

"I know, but it was worth a shot."

He smiled. She looked up at her brother as he walked over to her.

"Keep them here Gem," Opie said.

"Of course Op," Gemma smiled.

"We'll be back."

Bethany nodded, not really sure what to think about this run. She was worried about it. She looked at her boyfriend again. Juice kissed her again. Gemma and Bethany walked out to see the guys off. She was going to worry until she knew it was dealt with. The boys all pulled out of the lot. Gemma looked at her.

"Come on, they're going to be hungry when they get back," she said.

They went back in the club and started looking thru the cabinets before sending a prospect into town to get items they would need. Bethany put Trae in the infant seat and buckled the chest buckle so he couldn't get out of it. She was helping Gemma with making food for the army of Son's that would be there after the run. She was ready for this all to be over with.


	10. Chapter 10

Trae slept until the loud men came back into the clubhouse. Juice got him out of the infant seat.

"Thank you," she said.

"I got him baby," he smiled.

She sighed. She went back to helping Gemma. Opie took the baby from Juice to play with him for a bit. Trae stared at him. He reached out to grab Opie's beard. Opie laughed. Trae jumped when Opie laughed. His little face screwed up and he started to cry. Opie handed him back to Juice who was just shaking his head.

"Apparently I'm scary," Opie said.

"Well you do look like the giant I read about in Jack and the bean stalk," Bethany said, laughing.

"Shut up,"

Bethany looked at her son and kissed his cheek. She looked at her brother and grinned. Opie rolled his eyes. She was glad they were all back to being typical family members. She shook her head.

"He likes you Uncle Op, you just look like Santa," she said.

"Whatever, I laughed and he started crying," Opie shook his head.

"He hasn't been around you much. He loves Donna,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Rub it in a little more."

"He'll be fine."

She took the baby from Juice and went into the kitchen again to check on Gemma.

"He ok?" she asked.

"Op scared him with his loud ass self," Bethany laughed.

Gemma shook her head. Bethany shifted the baby and stirred the pot on the stove. He stared at her. She walked him back out of the kitchen. Juice looked up at her. They were talking about the run from the day. She put the baby back in his arms and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey, when's food done?" Jax asked.

"When I tell you it's done," she told him.

"Hey smartass,"

"What?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"Shut it sir,"

She walked away from them. Juice laughed. Jax just shook his head.

"She's lucky I love her," he said.

"I think you are the lucky one, Teller," she yelled.

"Damn, how the hell did she hear that?"'

"She hears everything dude, it's mom ears," Opie laughed.

"Well thanks for the warning, bro,"

Opie shook his head. Bethany came out of the kitchen with the first round of food.

"Feed the kids first," she said.

"Will do," they all said.

They got all the kids fed and sitting around the tables. Then the men ate and then the Old ladies got food. Bethany was trying to keep her mind off of everything going on. She was trying to be the loving woman that Juice needed. He was putting his life on the line for her and her son. He was doing everything that he could to keep her and Trae together and in his life.

"It's good," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

She was sitting in his lap with Trae in her lap. They looked like a real family right then. She was glad to be back here and was glad to have been welcomed back with open arms. She looked at her dad who looked happy to have her back. He reached for the baby. She handed him over. Piney was playing with the baby. Ellie and Kenny were on either side of him goofing around. She couldn't help but smile because she didn't see that with her mother. Her mom didn't ever just play with Trae. She was glad that she was back with the real family.

"Today went well," Clay told her.

She nodded. Juice put his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest. There was a disturbance outside. They all got up to go see what it was. Gemma turned to the cameras. Bethany was right next to her.

"That's them," Bethany said.

The guys were already outside. They were ready for this. The women kept the kids inside the clubhouse. Piney was inside with the women. It was his job to keep them safe. Bethany heard the gunshots going off. She couldn't believe this was really happening in Charming. The Sheriff was going to be there soon and it wasn't going to be pretty. She just wanted it all to stop.


End file.
